


Far Too Long

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Redemption, Romance, introspective, more smut sort of from your friendly neighborhood General Danvers shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It had so long,so, so, solong since she’d been touched like this, like she mattered, like she was the more desirable of the two daughters of In-ze





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, more GD smut from me :=), basically I was curious to see what Astra's thoughts might be like during her first time with Alex, so I wrote this, enjoy

******

Astra groaned, biting down on her hand to keep from _screaming_ in frustration as those hands, those wonderful, strong hands, ran up and down her sides, down her arms, and then back up to tangle into her hair, pulling, tugging, tangling in that streak of white, making her _ache_ for _more_ as she let go of her own hand, fisting her fingers into the bedclothes, gasping for air

Soft lips gently pressed against her chin, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead, her eyelids, and then, _finally_ , her lips, she opened her mouth willingly, welcoming the alien’s kiss, still awed at how this being, this _human_ could reduce her mind to nothing, could make her body _burn_ in a way she thought could never be possible again. The hands returned, thumbs gently brushing along her cheeks, even as she bucked her hips up, hissing at the feeling of skin on skin as the alien pressed down against her

“ _Please_ ” she whispered, the alien pulled back, chuckling

“Never though I’d hear you beg, General” she grinned as the pale glow from the full moon outside the darkened bedroom made her skin glow and her hair shine

“Alexandra, _please_ ” she begged, all thoughts of resistance, of how she never, _never_ , begged during sex gone, reduced to ash and cinder under the alien’s kiss. It had so long, _so, so, so_ long since she’d been touched like this, like she mattered, like she was the more desirable of the two daughters of In-ze

“Alex” the alien corrected, her breath ghosting against Astra’s lips

“ _Yesyesyes, AlexAlexAlex,_ ” she was babbling but didn’t care “just… _please_ ” she pleaded

“Please, _what_ , General?” Alex teased

“ _More,_ ” Astra nearly sobbed out, bucking her hips even as she spread her legs, opening herself to the being above her, pleading with her to relive the almost-painful _ache_ burning through her “Alex, please,” she whispered desperately “ _touch me_ ” she sighed as Alex gently pressed a gentle kiss against her lips again before moving down the length of her body, pressing a gentle kiss to her sternum, her breasts, lingering there for a moment, mouthing and biting at her breasts, making Astra _burn_ , before moving down again, gently pressing her tongue into Astra’s navel, making her laugh as she squirmed and tried to wriggle away from the tickle, only to come right back as Alex settled between her legs, gently pressing a kiss to the top of her mound, rubbing her cheek against the tuft of hairs there before continuing lower, finally giving Astra the most intimate of kisses.

Astra gasped and groaned, fisting her hands into the bedclothes, sobbing and babbling in both English and Kryptonese, thrashing her head from side to side as she came undone, as she _burned_ in a wonderful, cleansing fire that burned away her sins, all the stains of her past deeds evaporating into smoke. Here, in this room, in these arms, she could finally be _free_.

Slowly, reality came back to her, and she became aware of soft finger gently stroking through her hair, blinking she looked up at Alex, who was frowning at her

“How long has it been for you?” she asked softly, Astra reached up, gently brushing her thumb across Alex’s cheekbone

“Too long,” she replied "far too long" she added, pulling the younger woman in for a kiss. It had been so long since she’d been touched, or had touched another like this, maybe now, she wouldn’t have to keep waiting


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For HarteSousa, who asked for more, here you go! :=)

******

Astra sighed as she pressed down against her lover, the similarities between the two of them still amazed her, Alex's skin felt the same as her own did, her breasts felt the same under her hands, her lips, her tongue as she mouthed at them, lightly nipped at the firm nipples

" _Astra_ " Alex whispered

"Yes?" Astra purred, lightly nipping at her collarbone "did you want something?" she asked, Alex's hips bucked up in response

" _Fuck_ , don't tease me!" she hissed

"Why ever not?" Astra wondered, rubbing her hands up and down smooth, alien skin "you teased me, it seems only fair that I should return the favor," she bit down on Alex's neck leaving a dark red mark as Alex bucked and moaned "wouldn't you agree?" she whispered as she pulled away, snaking her hand down the length of Alex's body, tangling her fingers in her public hair before dipping lower, swirling her fingertips in the wetness she found.

She knew that there some anatomical differences, that a Human woman's clitoris was outside the body rather than inside as it was on a Kryptonian woman, but Astra didn't care about that, she had plenty of alien lovers, none as spectacular as Alex, but enough to know that the trick was to ignore the differences and focus on the similarities

Like the fact that Alex had a clitoris to began with. Astra smirked as she gently stroked the small nub of nerves, enjoying how Alex bucked and moaned, spreading her legs wider, opening herself up, for _more_

" _As-tra_ " she choked out " _plea-se_ "

"Ssh," Astra soothed, gently working her fingers inside her lover "you don't have to beg, I'll give you what you want, what you need, my darling"

" _...you,_ " Alex whispered, reaching up with one hand " _...want you_ "

"Then you shall have me," Astra whispered against her lips "for as long as you want..." and as she kissed her, made love to her, Astra couldn't help but wonder how long it had been for Alex, and as Alex came undone beneath her, she found her answer

Far too long

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
